Omnitrix 2.0
The Omnimatrix Mark II, or simply known as Omnitrix 2.0, but just mainly referred to as the Omnitrix, is the upgraded and modified version of the Omnitrix, as a result of Ben using Upgrade to unintentionally upgrade the Omnitrix. Like its predecessor, the device allows whoever wears it to alter their DNA at will, and transform into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. The new upgrade allows the wearer to mutate alien heroes by allowing the Omnitrix to transform any body part/ability from another alien to the one transformed. Appearance The Omnitrix 2.0 retains most of the principle properties of its prodecessor, such as big black and grey wristwatch appearance, retaining the grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape on it. New additions to the device includes bright green chords around the watch, and dark green lines on each corner of the dial. When Ben selects his aliens it continues to show the alien's silhouette. Modes Active Mode (Bright Green) Active Mode is the Omnitrix 2.0's default mode. Actual usage time is unknown (about 10–20 minutes). The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. Recharge Mode (Dark Green) When the Omnitrix 2.0 times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. The Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ben. The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from direct physical threat. Despite just timing out within a minute earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. Self Destruct Mode (Orange/Sea Green) In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix 2.0 charges energy while counting down until it explodes. It functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Omnitrix sends out a signal that any ship can pick up, likely as a distress signal. Features Known Unlocked Aliens/Alien Features The Omnitrix 2.0 still has DNA from all 24 alien species from its predecessor, with the exception of Ghostfreak, and the wearer is able to transform and mutate any part of its body into that of another species and attain some of their powers. * Heatblast with Diamondhead arms and back shards. * Fourarms with Stinkfly wings, extra legs, extra eyes. * XLR8 with Feedback arms and tail. * Cannonbolt with Diamondhead plates. * Overflow with Articguana ice cannons and freezing water. * XLR8 with Wildvine arms and tendrils. Appearances * Every Episode After ... Category:Equipment